Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
A portable building is designed and built to be movable. Portable buildings have become popular for living and work accommodation in remote or sensitive environments in addition to urban, sub-urban and rural areas.
As portable buildings are typically designed to be moved, floor space is limited to allow for transportation. Limited floor space reduces user comfort and the function of the portable building. On the other hand, if floor space is increased, typically further measures need to be taken to move the portable building. For example, larger trucks and cranes may be needed to move the portable building. Furthermore, transportation by rail, sea and/or air may not be appropriate or cost effective.
In addition, once deployed, adding structures to increase the floor space of the portable building is typically time consuming and costly. Furthermore, these additional structures, which are typically not readily moveable, increase deconstruction time for the portable building when it is to be moved to a new area. This extended deconstruction time may prevent the portable building being moved to safety in certain situations (i.e. a flood).